Just Take A Chance, Come Help Me Sing This
by dannahthornton
Summary: When heading to Dalton to steal back the trophy, Sam and Blaine are captured by Hunter and Sebastian who teach them why it's best not to mess with the Warblers. Klaine. Blam Bromance.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a more dramatic, and less successful, take on Dynamic Duets as there was ****_so_**** much potential for angst. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or Read All About It (Part III) where the title is from**

* * *

Nightbird had finally finished meeting the new members of the Superhero Society when Dotty burst through the doors slightly out of breath.

"Dotty, what is it?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"There's a message for you in the choir room." She breathed out. The Superhero Society sprang into action, racing down the corridor, cloaks breezing behind them. Nightbird was in the lead, with Blond Chameleon and Asian Persuasion not far behind. It didn't take long for them all to reach the choir room. As they all gathered around the foreign console, Nightbird leant forward and the message played.

"We have something we believe is yours." The Nationals trophy. The Superhero Society, many of whom were in the New Directions, looked around in anger. Nobody crosses them and gets away with it.

* * *

So, Blaine guessed, that was how he had ended up here, sat in the choir room with Sam, during their lunch break. Whilst Sam was fetching some snacks from the canteen so the pair didn't go hungry, Blaine had drawn a rough map of the arts building at Dalton Academy, and the surrounding land, on the whiteboard so the pair could plan a rescue mission.

"So you met the Warblers when you went to speak to them?" asked Sam, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yes. We, um, we sang together when I went back, and they offered me my blazer."

"They did what?" asked Sam.

"We sang a version of "My Dark Side"," Blaine elaborated, "so, yeah, I met them all."

"Well," Sam continued, clearly shocked by this revelation, "I guess that gives us the inside edge on their behaviours. We can second guess their movements and secure our plan."

"Precisely," Blaine said, turning back to the board. "Hunter has a very military background so has quite a commanding presence. He also seems to have a fascination with bad guys from action movies if the video is anything to go buy." Sam merely nodded in response, his mouth filled with lunch. "He won't be able to keep an eye on the trophy himself all of the time, naturally, but I guess he'll set up a guard around the choir room. Our best chance will be when the least loyal are on guard. I'm thinking whenever Trent, Jeff, Thad or Nick are on duty will be a good opportunity. As he has a military mindset, guard posts are likely to be here, here, here and here." Blaine marked the positions on the board in thick green marker.

"That wipes out all of the entrances to the room!" complained Sam.

"Precisely." Blaine smiled. "Except, it does not take into account the balcony here." He pointed to its location. "I think this our best bet for an infiltration point. The only problem is that this is on the second floor." Sam's face, which had lit up at the mention of the balcony, fell once more.

"Are we supposed to fly or something?" He asked.

"Obviously, due to restrictions we're going to have to find a way into the room other than via the balcony, but the balcony is certainly the best exit point. In fact it faces away from the other blocks, and the rooms overlooking the land outside are from classrooms. As long as these are vacant, we have a good chance of an easy escape."

"That's all good and well, but how are we going to get in? And how do we know when these guys will be on guard duty?"

Blaine pointed back to the Warbler Common Room on the board. "I think we're going to beat Hunter using his own obsessions. How do the good guys infiltrate the HQ in the action movies?" He asked Sam.

"Parachuting out of airplanes." Sam replied. "At least, that's what Alex Rider did." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"The air vents, Sam. The vent from the old kitchen, in the basement of the building, runs above the common room, and out here." He pointed to the map. "_That_ is our way in, Sam. As for the guards, I text Jeff earlier inviting him to a dinner party at mine. It turns out him and Trent have a geography project due in tomorrow that they're working on tonight."

"So, they're not on duty tonight? How does that help?"

"Jeff gave up geography in sophomore year. And he most definitely does not have any classes with Trent. They forget I went to Dalton too." Sam smiled.

"So, we're heading in tonight?"

"Tonight." Blaine confirmed.

* * *

Sam was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of rustling and banging from one of lockers he was passing on the way to his own. He looked up to see Blaine emptying his locker into a box.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" asked Sam, approaching his friend. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sam?" Blaine snapped. "I'm emptying my locker."

"Wait, why?" Sam put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"I don't belong here." Blaine said, shaking the hand off. "I'm going back to Dalton."

"Hey!" said Sam. "I was looking forward to tonight's escapades. If you just hand yourself over, Hunter will win."

"I don't have time for all this superhero stuff, Sam. It's my senior year. I have to be able to get good grades to get into a good school."

"This is about Kurt, isn't it?"

"No!" Blaine sighed. "I came to this school with him. Everything about this school is all about Kurt. I love him, and then I cheated on him, Sam. I don't deserve him. I need to go somewhere where I have friends."

"You've got me and the rest of the New Directions."

"The New Directions don't like me. I've always just been Kurt's boyfriend to them."

"That's not true!" Sam defended. "Look, you've got yourself into a dark place, just let me have until the end of the day. Then, if you still want to cancel our plans tonight, and go back to Dalton, I'll let you, OK? Now get off to Spanish before Mr Schue notices you're missing."

* * *

Sam had the whole rest of the day planned out from start to finish to make Blaine feel better. They covered his favourite bands in Glee, he text him jokes during the lessons, and finally he sang to him in the auditorium. He just wanted to prove to his best friend that he was worth something at McKinley. And it seemed to work. Whatever brainwashing techniques Hunter had used when Blaine had visited Dalton seemed to rub off, and after his stunning, even if he does say so himself, rendition of _Heroes_ he was greeted with a grinning Blaine.

"One last mission?"

"One last mission." Blaine confirmed, handing Sam an eye mask, and the pair headed to the car park.

* * *

It was six o'clock when the pair pulled up in the layby behind the arts block at Dalton Academy. Silently slipping on their eye masks, the pair silently made their way across the grass. Blaine, using his cheerio training, helped Sam climb onto his shoulders, and pull himself into the vent. He then reached down and pulled Blaine up to join him. As quietly as they could they crawled through the vents, and finally arrived above the common room. Blaine quietly lifted the ceiling tile out of place, creating a hole to jump through without the loud noise of a tile falling to the floor. Then he lowered himself as far as he could, before letting go and landing quietly on the floor. Sam quickly followed.

It didn't take long glancing around the room to locate the Nationals trophy in the cabinet. Blaine and Sam headed over as quietly as they could, and tried the door. It wasn't locked. Slowly Blaine opened the door in case there was an alarm. There wasn't, but it did make a rather loud squeak. Blaine cringed as one of the doors swung open. It was Jeff. Blaine shot Jeff a pleading look. The Warbler turned to leave, looking slightly guilty, but then they heard it.

"So how long do you think it will be before the transfer papers arrive?" Hunter Clarington. And he was clearly headed towards them. Jeff shot the pair a desperate look. Blaine slid off his backpack and threw it across to Sam, gesturing towards the balcony, whilst he placed his blazer back in the cabinet. The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer.

As Blaine ran across the common room Sam had finished securing the rope ladder, and was climbing down. But as Blaine reached the edge, ready to swing himself over the railings onto the ladder, he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him in away.

"Hey, killer." A voice sneered in his ear. He struggled, but Sebastian just pulled him in closer and tighter. He saw Trent approaching, a cloth in his hand, and an apologetic look on his face as he neared. And then everything went black.

* * *

**I'm hoping to update at least once a week, so please stick with me. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy for all the positive feedback from the last chapter. Here is the next chapter... I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Sam's head was aching as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was a damp smell, and the coldness of his arms. As he became more aware, he felt the tight restrictions around his wrists, and slowly everything came back to him.

_Having caught Blaine's backpack, he raced across the room to the balcony and emptied the rope ladder onto the floor. Quickly he grabbed one end and began securing it to the railings around the balcony, before throwing the rest of the ladder over the ridge. Glancing back to the room he saw Blaine begin to race across the room. He slung himself over the balcony, grabbed the trophy in one hand, and quickly clambered back. Reaching the bottom he hurried across the grass, until he heard a heavy thump behind him._

_He glanced back once again, and saw Hunter standing at the balcony, grinning. He looked all around for Blaine, but could see no sign of the boy, until he noticed Sebastian's smirk. Blaine was lying at his feet, presumably unconscious. Sam became indecisive and paused. He could continue running – he'd probably make it back to the car, and he could get help to Dalton. On the other hand, they could hurt Blaine if he ran. It turned out his decision was made for him as four boys appeared around the block and tackled him to the floor. Sam vaguely recognised one of them as their new lead singer, Curt, but he knew none of the others._

_"Well, you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men." Hunter sneered from the balcony. The boys pulled him to his feet, and Nick appeared, collecting the trophy and shooting an apologetic glance at Sam. Then he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck, and everything went black._

A coughing, spluttering sound brought him back to reality, and slowly he opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" asked Sam, looking across at the boy who seemed to be coming around. His hair was coming loose from the gel and his hands, like Sam's, were bound behind his back.

"Sam?" The other boy groaned. "I was hoping you'd gotten away."

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" Sam joked.

"I'm sorry." He paused. "I got you into this mess, and I slowed us down, we could've gotten away, and I didn't have a safe back up plan and-"

"Blaine," Sam interrupted. "Do you know where we are?"

"Trouble." Blaine mumbled. Sam assumed the drugs hadn't quite worn off. "I'm sorry. You should be asleep or playing computer games or whatever.

"Blaine." Sam begged. "Just look around. Do you recognise this part of Dalton?" Sam watched the younger boy raise his head from where he had been intently studying his feet.

"It's the old kitchen. We're underneath the art block. No windows. One door which leads to a single corridor that leads upstairs. Goodness, we're in a mess." His stare returned to his feet. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Sam. I should've just come back to Dalton."

"First things first, dude. Quit apologising. This is like a proper action movie – the good guys always get caught. And you should _not_ return to Dalton, particularly like this. You're a New Direction and you can't get rid of _us _that easily." Blaine looked up at Sam and smiled. "Anyway, didn't you mention that the air vents came from here?"

"Yeah, they do." Blaine nodded behind him. Sam looked up. The air vent entrance near the ceiling – almost two people's height away.

"Ah."

Tina walked into the choir room early. She'd been hoping to catch Blaine early and ask the boy about Kurt. The pair were perfect together and she hated to see them so sad, but she understood that cheating was a big no no. In fact she remembered the fight they'd had when Kurt had been texting Chandler the year before. She was therefore surprised to see Blaine's cheerio outfit on the floor, and Sam's clothes, along with their bags. She looked up at the board to see if they were meeting in the auditorium in fancy dress or something, and noticed the maps of Dalton. The piano top was also littered with papers and Tina saw blueprints of Dalton, and rough notes of what appeared to be a break-in. Finally she turned to the trophy cabinet just to check – the trophy was definitely still missing. She guessed that was what the boys had returned for.

"I thought you guys listened to the message yesterday?" Tina spun around to see that Marley had arrived, with Jake in tow. She gestured towards the laptop. It was flashing: '1 New Message'. Confused, Tina headed to the laptop and pressed the play. It was Hunter Clarington. Again.

"This is a message for the New Directions." He drawled. "We have something that we believe is yours. Next time you might want to arrange for a helicopter pick up from the balcony by the way. A rope ladder is destined to be a disaster." The screen went black.

"What are they talking about? What balcony?" Kitty spoke up. Tina looked back around to see most of the New Directions had arrived in the choir room.

"The balcony in the Warbler common room would be my bet." Everyone turned to Artie who was pointing at the board. Several gasps were heard as one by one the show choir realised what Hunter was referring to.

"We need to plan a rescue mission." Sugar spoke up. "I'm sure Daddy can provide some helicopters and things."

"We're going to need someone with a knowledge of Dalton, though, and the Warblers already have Blaine." Tina pointed out.

"Kurt." Brittany suggested. "I'll call Kurt."

Santana, Kurt and Rachel had finally settled down to breakfast when Kurt's phone went off.

"If you are being called back into work promise me you'll be back before Rachel tries to cook another meal." Santana joked.

"Hey! I didn't know metal in a microwave was a big no!" exclaimed Rachel. "I'm aiming for a career in showbiz, not in cuisine."

"Good job too!"

"It's Brittany." Kurt put in, answering the call. "Hey, Brit!"

"Kurt! We need your help."

"Why? What's up?" He paused. "Is Blaine OK?"

"Hunter's gone all James Bond and he's taken my narwhal and best friend."

"What?" Kurt asked. "Brittany has Lord Tubbington been feeding you glue again?"

"No! No!" She protested.

"Kurt?" Tina took over the phone.

"Tina. What's going on? Brit was going on about James Bond and a hunter or something." Santana raised her eyebrows upon hearing Kurt's revelation.

"We're in trouble, and we need your help."

"That doesn't sound too good. What is going on?"

"The Warblers have a new leader: Hunter Clarington. He's been drafted in from a military school down south, and he's gone all bad ass on show choir competitions. He's been trying to convince Blaine to return to Dalton now that you're gone, and then the Warblers stole our Nationals trophy!"

"So you want my help to steal it back? Blaine knows Dalton better than I do. He was there much longer than I was."

"Yeah, we know. He drew lots of maps and everything all over the board. He went with Sam to steal the trophy last night."

"Oh. So why do you need my help?"

"The Warblers might have foiled their attempt, and now they have Blaine and Sam and we don't what they're going to do. I mean Hunter comes from this strict background and with Sebastian as second in command-"

"Sebastian is WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed, collecting his laptop and browsing for some plane tickets.

"We're in deep trouble, Kurt. Who knows what Hunter will do? We need a rescue operation, and for that we need inside knowledge and manpower. Mr Schue left last night for a conference with your Dad and Finn is in charge. Can you help us?"

"I'm on the next flight with Santana and Rachel. Can you call up the rest of the New Directions? We'll meet as soon as possible in the choir room. See you soon, Tina."

Kurt hung up the phone and looked at the two girls.

"You'd better pack for a couple of days. The New Directions need us. The Warblers have declared war on the New Directions, and it's not just vocally. They took the Nationals trophy." Rachel's face turned into a look of disgust. Kurt sighed. "And then, when Sam and Blaine went to rescue it last night, they took them."

The girls stood up from the table, the meal still on the table, and disappeared to pack as soon as possible.

As the bell for the end of school rang out Tina arrived at the choir room to find Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Santana and Rachel gathered around the sheets laid out on the piano. It was time to strike back.

* * *

**So I hope this was OK... I look forward to hearing your opinions, and will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So long time no update, I know. Please accept my deepest apologies. This chapter has been troublesome, as you can probably tell from the shocking beginning (and middle) even though it has been written and re-written over and over and over. The middle to end is, well, acceptable I suppose. Thank you for your patience and support making it this far. I hope you can bear with me further. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Sam's head snapped up as he heard a click, and he watched as the door swung open. Sebastian Smythe filled the doorway, a smirk lighting his meerkat features. He glanced over at Blaine whose eyes were locked with Sebastian's.

"I brought lunch." Sebastian grinned, raising a paper bag in his hand. All the time his gaze remained locked with Blaine's. "We'll start with you shall we, killer?" Sebastian locked the door behind him and headed over to Blaine. He reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek with his thumb, but Blaine turned his head away.

"Don't even think about it, Sebastian." He spat. Sebastian continued to smirk. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap he lifted the bottle to Blaine's lips. Again, Blaine turned his head away.

"I can do it myself." He brought his gaze back to join Sebastian's. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Thing is, killer, I don't trust you." Sebastian raised the bottle once more. Grudgingly Blaine took a sip and Sebastian lowered the bottle. He offered Blaine some bites from a sandwich, but Blaine wasn't very hungry and could eat little.

"There. That wasn't took hard was it?" Sebastian smirked. Blaine just glared. Sebastian turned over his shoulder towards Sam. "You're not going to be this much trouble, are you?" Sam glared at Sebastian. "One last drink, killer?" Sebastian didn't wait for a response. Instead he just raised the bottle to Blaine's lips. Blaine chose this point to lash out from all Sebastian's flirting. He raised his knee, knocking the bottle over Sebastian.

Using the element of surprise, Blaine threw himself on top of Sebastian. Sam sprang into action, remembering the plan the pair had discussed earlier for situations just like these. He quickly untied Blaine's hands, enabling the former Warbler to secure his restraint on Sebastian whilst Sam retrieved the key. Using the rope that had bound his wrists, Blain bound Sebastian's hands, and joined Sam at the doorway. As Sebastian struggled behind them, Blaine untied Sam's hands and unlocked the door. Taking a breath he swung it open, only to come face to face with Hunter Clarington.

* * *

"I can't believe that The Warblers would turn against us like that!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Well Wes and David graduated last year," commented Puck, "if Sebastian managed to worm his way in the first place, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for him to just take over."

"I hate that meerkat," Kurt growled.

"All this discussion about the meerkat is fascinating," Quinn interrupted, "but it gets us no closer to conquering Dalton and retrieving our trophy."

"And the boys," Mercedes added.

"Well I think we should march right up to the principal and demand to speak to Hunter and Sebastian. We can show him the videos as evidence." Artie suggested.

"Woah, Wheels!" Santana spun around to look at him. "Are you serious? We need to deal with this ourselves. We'll get what we want but what is stopping Hunter and Sebastian coming back after us? There's no evidence that they've harmed either of them, and they don't specifically mention having Blaine or Sam. They could just deny it."

"And what if they notice us charging the school and decide to hurt them?!" asked Finn.

"Well, do you have much of a better plan?" asked Kitty, glaring back at Finn, who looked away guiltily.

"We could use the invisibility cloak whilst we're distracting them and sneak the boys out." Brittany suggested. Many of the New Directions just ignored her.

"I though Jeff and Nick were Blaine's friends. How could they do this?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Rachel!" Quinn turned to face her, "how is that helpful?!"

"Fine! If you don't want my input!" She stood and stormed out of the choir room. Finn rolled his eyes and followed.

"Great," mumbled Jake, "we're two more people short." The New Directions sat silently for a few minutes before Rachel and Finn returned, and then the silence became more awkward. Five minutes later Mike stood up unannounced, and left.

* * *

To any normal person, the glare Blaine was giving would have sliced them in half, or stewed them alive – there was no doubt that if looks could kill, anyone on the receiving end would have expired several times over. But not Hunter Clarington. In fact he was far from disapproving of the glare, a huge grin lighting his face as he pulled back from tightly securing the ropes around Blaine's wrists. He paused, as if to admire his handiwork, and then silently stalked out of the room, not even sparing a glance to Sam who, like Blaine, was once again restrained on the other side of the room.

Sebastian, on the other hand, hung around after Hunter and the others had left. 'To torture us further' Blaine mused, as the Parisian Warbler leaned back against the wall, smirking at the pair, and swinging the bag with his fingers.

"Aw, killer, no need to be so hateful of yourself. We were just too clever to leave the doorway without any back up. We're always just one step ahead." If possible, Blaine's gaze became even more murderous. "Can't even crack a smile? For me?" Sebastian gave an impression of Kurt's puppy eyes. Blaine remained silent, and glaring. Sebastian grinned. "You'll come around sooner or later." He stood up from where he had been leaning. "One way or another." He turned and opened the door ready to leave, stopping as he heard Blaine speak up for the first time since they'd bumped into Hunter.

"You've not fed Sam yet. He deserves some sustenance."

"You should have thought about that earlier." Sebastian spun around to look at Blaine, grinning his infamous meerkat smirk. "Maybe now you'll remember your actions, and think over our little proposition a bit quicker. Sleep well, killer." With this Sebastian closed the door.

Blaine looked guiltily over at Sam. He could remember perfectly what had happened earlier. Swinging open the door they had come face to face with Hunter Clarington, but they had been expecting this. The pair of them, particularly with Sam's build and the element of surprise, would have been able to brush past quickly enough, or taken him out. What they hadn't been counting on, however, were the eight or so junior Warblers who came running down the stairs at a mere yell from Hunter. The pair were easily overpowered, and considerably outnumbered. Blaine shivered as he remembered Hunter's hands forcefully pushing against his hips as the boy pushed him back into the old kitchen, and the malicious gleam in his eyes as three other Warblers took a hold of him, preventing him from fighting back.

Outside Sebastian paused as he turned around from locking the door, taking a moment to listen to Blaine begging for him – something he had long desired, just not predicted under such circumstances.

* * *

The choir room was filled with a deadly silence as Mike strode back in, closely followed by Trent Michaelson. At the sight of a Warbler, the choir room rose into angry shouts. Mike, having predicted such an occurrence with the high dramatic volatility of New Directions, merely stopped in front of the crowd and raised his hand. Silence soon fell.

"If we're going to be able to get the pair out quickly and unnoticed, we're going to need some idea of where they are, and what's going on."

"So you brought us one of Hunter's henchmen?!" yelled Finn. "Are you out of your mind?!" Returning to his normal tone, Finn looked at Trent. "No offence, dude."

"Finn, if you had to trust one current Warbler, who would it be?" Finn looked down at his shoes. Mike continued. "Trent has always been close to Blaine, like Wes, David, Jeff and Nick. I strongly believe he would never do anything to hurt him." Trent confirmed this. "Therefore, our best chances will be if we work with him, and trust him. Besides, I think he has a pretty impressive plan." Smiling at the expectant faces now turning to look at Trent, Mike sat down next to Santana, and gestured to Trent to explain their plan of action.

* * *

Blaine was still apologising profusely, and excessively in Sam's opinion, to Sam about their current situation, and his latest slip-up, when the pair heard the key turn in the lock once more. Sebastian entered, flanked by two junior Warblers that Blaine recognised from their earlier ambush. Clearly Hunter didn't fully trust the senior Warblers with Blaine, or maybe they didn't know what trouble their former lead soloist was in. Blaine hoped it was the latter, remembering the pleasant memories he had of his time at Dalton.

"You've been summoned, killer." Sebastian grinned. With his words the two Warblers pulled Blaine to his feet and led him to the door, pausing only to allow Sebastian to untie his hands. "Can't go raising too much attention now, can we?" Sebastian's face was uncomfortably close to Blaine's. He reached out a hand a tucked a stray curl, that had clearly broken free of its gel prison, behind Blaine's ear. "Perfect." Blaine just glared. "Couldn't have you looking anything but your best for the captain of the Warblers, could we?" And just like that, despite Sam's protests, Blaine was led from the room. The door closed, and Sam was left alone in the silence with only his hunger and his worry for company – never a good combination.

* * *

**So there, a hogmosh chapter, but it is over now. Many thanks once again for your continued support. I hope you are able to bear with me further as the story progresses. The next chapter should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sort of a filler-y bit to set everything up for the visit to Dalton. In that way it is quite short and not the best, but after several days of deliberation it has got no better, and it has truly been a while since the last update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plotline.**

* * *

If Mr Schue noticed how distracted the New Directions were during his history lesson, he didn't mention. This was something Jake was definitely grateful for as he shot out of his seat as the final bell rang. Before many students had the chance to pack up their supplies he was already in the corridor, heading towards the choir room, with Marley, Ryder and Unique close on his heels. Bustling into the choir room, however, they saw they were the last to arrive. Even Kitty was there and she had had science on the other side of the school.

Behind him Marley struggled to suppress a laugh as she caught sight of the old New Directions sporting the Dalton blazers and sports kits – a gift Trent had provided to help render them inconspicuous. Rachel also had her hair tied back and topped with a beret – she looked far from impressed – whilst Santana and Mercedes seemed to be rocking the look.

Puck, who (Unique would add) looked frankly ridiculous in the Dalton uniform, was clearly eager to leave, wheeling Artie out of the other door almost as soon as the four had arrived from history. Quietly the others followed. As they turned the corner towards the back doors they were forced to dive into a nearby classroom as Mr Schue walked past, clearly on his way to the Glee rehearsal. Thankfully, however, they were able to make it to the car park without any further issues. Here they divided into four cars and set off. Destination: Dalton.

* * *

Trent was waiting as the foursome made their way along the corridor, and opened the doors, allowing them to enter the choir room. The junior Warblers (who Sebastian had addressed as Liam and Hugo) roughly released Blaine and turned, exiting the room with Sebastian not far behind. Trent stepped inside the common room and closed the doors. Blaine was left alone with Hunter, and Trent who was leaning against the doorway, wearing an unreadable expression. Blaine, eager to keep his hopes up, tried to convince himself that it was merely Trent from the senior Warblers who knew about the situation. He still felt a little regret, however, as he and Trent had been epic squash partners.

Hunter was sitting in the large leather armchair by the fireplace, as he had been earlier. He regarded Blaine with icy eyes and a smirk, but didn't break the silence for several minutes. Instead the pair stared at one another, neither wishing to concede first, whilst Trent shifted nervously from foot to foot. In the end it was Hunter who conceded first, and broke the silence.

"I hope you've thought more about my offer from earlier." He smirked.

"You think that after _this_ I'd want to come and rejoin the Warblers?!" Blaine exclaimed. "You're crazier than I thought."

"Well then, I think we'll have to change your mind, won't we?"

"You could start by feeding Sam. That might help make me more favourable."

"You're not feed-" Trent began, astounded, but he was cut off by a stern glare from Hunter.

"I don't think that's how it works, Anderson. If we reconsider the situation here – _I_ am in charge and _you_ are my _hostage_. You are not in the position to make demands.. Personally I think that you will be more agreeable faster if I _don't_ feed Sam." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Hunter held up his hands. "I have seen _thousands_ of these situations in films. Threatening something close to the prime target is the best option, and violence is the second option. Always paranoid," he gestured to himself, "I prefer to leave no stone unturned." He glanced over to the door. Blaine swivelled to see a group of large boys wearing a uniform he didn't recognise.

"Blaine." Hunter smiled. "These are the fellow members of the football team from my old school. I thought you'd like to meet them." Blaine looked around to gauge Trent's reaction, but he seemed to have disappeared. He was alone with Hunter and a group of jocks – this was not going to end well.

* * *

Brittany leaned forward to where Artie was directing Ryder to Dalton.

"Artie." She whispered. "Is Sam going to be OK?"

Artie smiled around at her. "Of course he is, Britt."

"Even if this all goes wrong? All my plans go wrong."

"Even if this goes pear-shaped, Britt." He reassured.

"How can have a plan have a shape?" She muttered, leaning backwards.

* * *

Blaine had put up a fight against the jocks, but he was definitely outnumbered. When Trent returned with Sebastian he supressed gasp at the sight. Blaine was lying on the floor, breathing noisily and blood streaming from his face. Liam and Hugo hoisted him up and half-dragged him back along the corridor. Trent's heart sank as Blaine purposely avoided eye contact with him. He followed Sebastian and the juniors along the corridor and down to the old kitchen. Sebastian swung open the door, smirked at Sam, and stood looking expectantly. Liam and Hugo threw Blaine onto the floor, and the ex-Warbler groaned. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Trent. Reluctantly he took the rope from Sebastian and began restraining Blaine, who was wincing and groaning. Whilst Sebastian was wandering his eyes up and down Sam, who looked horrified, Trent leant in close to Blaine.

"Help is coming, I promise. I'm sorry." He paused. "For everything." With a last glance at Blaine he left the room, closely followed by Sebastian.

Sam heard the door lock and turned his eyes back to Blaine. He'd been lying still on the ground since the boys had dragged him in. The only reassuring thing for Sam was the fact that he could hear the wheezing breathes of the ex-Warbler. He wasn't sure, however, that his friend could last much longer, and the rumbling of his stomach suggested he couldn't either.

* * *

**I hope the next update will be sooner! Take it easy, folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Well, that's a start. Battling against writer's block, but I think there's a plan for the next few chapters... So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Ryder pulled up infront of the large oak doors at Dalton Academy. Even from the outside the buildings seemed to scream both danger and rich, but maybe the first was due to the flickering lamppost under which they were now parked. The trio watched as Jake pulled up behind them before the New Directions climbed out of the cars and gathered on the large marble front steps that led up to Dalton. Without a word between them, Jake, Ryder, Unique and Brittany lifted Artie's wheelchair and carried him up the stairs to the reception – the disabled facilities at Dalton really needed looking into.

As the gaggle from McKinley High entered the reception, the receptionist looked up. She was dressed in a shocking pink suit, which Marley thought Blaine would undoubtedly link to Professor Umbridge, and her manner was similarly as cold. The expression on her small face with its pinched features was one of curiosity and surprise – clearly Dalton didn't receive many visits from small gangs of high school students that _weren't_ dressed in blazers and ties.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was rather high pitched and dry.

"We have a meeting with the Warblers. They're expecting us." Artie replied, looking up to meet her eyes. At the mention of the school's outstanding showchoir, the receptionist looked even more shocked.

"R-right on through. I take it you know where you're going." She managed to stutter out, disbelief scrawled across her features.

"Thank you so much," Brittany smiled.

Artie led the way down the corridors, remembering back to their visit during Michael week. They were just emerging from the main building, before heading to where the Warbler's common room was, when they came across Sebastian.

"Look who it is." He smirked. Artie stared back icily.

"We're here for the trophy." Jake said, squaring his shoulders.

"Well I'm hardly going to give it to you now, am I?"

"How about a sing-off?" Hunter suggested, appearing from behind the group. "May the best choir win!" And with this he waltzed off down the corridor towards the arts block.

"Let me show you where to go. Don't want you getting lost and walking into trouble, now, do we?" Sebastian grinned.

The New Directions followed Sebastian into the arts block in an uncomfortable silence, finally settling into the common room, where the Warblers had already gathered. Jeff and Nick were staring at the ground, awkwardly, but Trent was nowhere to be seen. Luckily, Hunter and Sebastian didn't seem to notice the missing singer. As the clock in the hallway finished chiming six o'clock the Warblers burst into song, always prepared for an informal duel with the New Directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Dalton, two black cars pulled up, hidden from the sight of the dormitory block by the large elm trees. A figure stood amongst the trees waiting, and headed over to the new arrivals.

"They're in position and about to start the sing-off." Trent reported. "Jeff's not sure how long we have."

"We'd better move quick then." Puck said, heading off towards the main building.

"Good luck," Mike nodded and headed off with Finn after Puck. The three footballers had volunteered to split up across the main building – it was the biggest area to search and the easiest place for them to blend in."

"We'll keep an eye on the arts block." Mercedes said, taking hold of Rachel's hand and heading off in that direction.

"I guess I'll get you pair into the dormitory block, then," said Trent, nodding at Kurt and Santana. Quickly the trio headed across to said building. The search was on.

* * *

As the final notes of _The One That Got Away_ rang out through the common room as Hunter turned from the dance formation, and settled back on the sofa, his characteristic smirk plastered on his face. With glances at the New Directions, the rest of the Warblers slowly turned and left the room, leaving Hunter alone with their competition.

"I thought you were supposed to be a force to be reckoned with. I've heard tone deaf dogs sing better than that!" Hunter smirked.

"Well if that's your opinion, then feel free to underestimate us." Artie spoke up, turning to leave.

"You wont stay?" Hunter drawled sarcastically.

"I think if we stayed here much longer our talent might become damaged." Unique retorted.

"And I promised Lord Tubbington that I'd take him surfing. He might start mixing drinks again if I'm late." Hunter shot Brittany a puzzled glance. He worried seriously about the sanity of that girl.

"Well don't let me keep you." Hunter waved the New Directions away, only to stop as Sebastian came rushing through the door, panting.

"You finally discovered the poor hygenie of the school cafeteria, Sebastian?" Hunter drawled. There was a pause before Hunter caught sight of two other Warblers who were following, or rather one Warbler and another Dalton _girl?_

"Sebastian?"

"The devils have snuck in their graduates to look for their trophy." Sebastian commented. "But don't worry, we're rounding them up." He gestured to the junior Warbler who pushed Santana towards the New Directions. The McKinley students shot each other warning looks.

True to Sebastian's word as the time passed the ex-New Directions were brought back to the common room one by one. Soon all the Warblers had returned with McKinley students and they gathered around.

"That's the whole school searched." Trent spoke to Sebastian. "I think we've got them all."

"Well we'll see them all of the property then." Sebastian spoke to Hunter, who shrugged it off.

* * *

Sam looked up as the lock turned and the door swung open. The door closed, lock turned, and then the light was switched on. Sam took a while to become accustomed to the bright lights, but as his eyes adjusted he could make out the figure of Hunter Clarington leaning against the wall.

"You'd never guess who we've just had a visit from." Hunter drawled, glancing over at Sam. "Your precious show choir friends decided to sing with us. It was entertaining really."

"Well they're so good at staying on key that it probably sounded cacophonous if you were singing." Sam retorted, sparing a glance at Blaine who hadn't moved since Hunter had entered.

Hunter continued undisturbed. "Then we had a nice little surprise when Sebastian unearthed one of your ex-cheerios in a Dalton uniform under his bed. I'd have thought that was his kind of thing, you know, but it just so happened that that cheerio is well known for her Jackson duel with Sebastian. Did you know they managed to rally the whole of your New Directions alumni to retrieve this trophy?" Blaine looked up at that, but Hunter didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry we made sure they all made it off the premises safely." Hunter smirked and turned on his heel, relocking the door behind him.

* * *

"Well now what are we supposed to do?!" exclaimed Puck. "I just want to punch that little meerkat!"

"I've been over and over the plans but there's no other way on premises. The guard's too good." Marley added.

"There's got to be something. Sam and Blaine are in there. We can't just give up!" Rachel exclaimed.

"If you can suggest a way for us to get in, hobbit, I'm all ears!" Santana snapped. "Meerkat-face scuppered our plans."

"Wait!" exclaimed Brittany, "I thought this was part of our plan? We went in and we got out."

"Without Sam or Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed. "What-"

"Hold it, white girl!" Mercedes silenced the arguing. "Where's my boo? Why hasn't he been rounded up with the rest of us?"

"Maybe he was well hidden. He can still get Blaine and Sam out." Artie looked up, hope igniting in his eyes.

Nobody spoke the other option. Maybe he was there to convince Blaine further…

* * *

**I hope this was OK and enjoyable. I'm hoping the next chapter should be up soon. Thank you for bearing with me so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long time, and thank you for your patience. The action is all about to go down in the next two chapters... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Hunter remained seated in the large leather chair as the Warblers clambered around. Sebastian had been grilling them a while, concerned about how the New Directions had infiltrated Dalton. He himself remained calm, he didn't dare to think about what it would do to his reputation. The round-faced warbler he could never remember the name of was talking Sebastian's ear off by the seems of things, and it was when they were unfocused, nervous wrecks like this that mistakes were made. He took his leave, standing up from the chair and left the common room. Maybe the plan needed a little speeding up…

Hunter made his way down the plush corridors of the music block, nodding as he passed Mr Gordon. As he reached the staircase he took a look around to ensure that nobody was watching, before opening a small door to the side, and heading down the revealed staircase. As he reached the door and withdrew the key from his pocket, he heard voices and paused to listen, intrigued.

* * *

"Hunter's never met Kurt. I'm sure he's fine." Sam said as he continued to reassure Blaine. The curly haired boy was beside himself with concern, and seemed to worsening his injuries as he struggled to get free.

"Seb-as-tian." Blaine's voice was broken and panting with exertion. "Met – Kurt. Can't – hurt. Love – him – still."

"I know. I know." Sam was struggling with the restraints himself. He needed to calm Blaine down before he put himself in more danger. "Sebastian's evil but he wouldn't do that." Sam struggled to make himself sound convinced, let alone sound convincing for Blaine. "Besides, Hunter's running this. Look-" He cut off as a lock turned in the door and Hunter returned to the room. The light was still on from earlier and both boys could see the smirk he offered.

* * *

"Are you not concerned?" Trent asked, looking directly at Sebastian. "I think we need surveillance on the boys. If they find them-"

"The faculty won't let them in until morning, but we can hardly have guards. Someone must have let them sneak in. We have a traitor in our midst. Besides, what will Dr Thomas say when suddenly there is at least one warbler absent from lessons? That surely looks more suspicious."

"All I'm saying is _someone_ needs to keep an eye on things."

"This is warbler business, Trent. We can hardly ask non-warblers to guard a staircase!"

"They don't have to be current warblers, Bas! We have an alumni for a reason!"

"Yes, networking and assistance in an EMERGENCY!"

"We could end up in prison, Sebastian. I think this qualifies as an emergency."

"They wouldn't dare. My father's a state's attorney. Besides this is Blaine. He'd forgive the man who murdered him! Even if we could summon the alumni, last year's alumni are all too loyal to Blaine, and the year before Wes was the only leaver! Any smarter suggestions?"

"My sister. She'd watch a staircase all day if you paid her. And it would only be lesson times." Trent was becoming desperate. He was glad that most of the warblers had already left the common room.

"Your sister?! Trent, you are UNBELIEVABLE! I can't trust someone I've met so you think I'll trust YOUR SISTER?!" Trent watched as Sebastian stormed out of the common room, and quickly chased after his tail.

* * *

Sam slumped back, defeated, as Hunter continued watching the boys. He hadn't been gone long, but Blaine hadn't stopped voicing his concerns for Kurt ever since. Until Hunter had arrived again. He watched as Hunter made his way over towards the ex-Warbler and kneeled down beside him. Blaine had his fierce hazel eyes locked with Hunter's but neither had made any move to speak. And for a while, neither did. Sam felt uncomfortable with the tense silence that stifled the old kitchen, and he was sure he would have shivered if he'd had the energy.

When the tense silence finally broke, Sam wished it never had. Hunter drew back his foot and kicked Blaine as hard as he could. The curly-haired boy was already pretty curled in on himself, and could barely find the energy to grunt, let alone defend himself. But Hunter was sure to take advantage of this. He threw himself onto the teen, rolling him onto his back, and began hitting wherever he could. Sam began struggling and yelling incomprehensively at Hunter, but he soon began to feel weak and dizzy with the effort.

"Why couldn't you just transfer?!" Hunter was screaming. "What makes you stay at that pitiful dump?! I _promised_ to turn the Warblers around. Make it a winning choir, and I _need_ you to do that. The famous Blaine Anderson. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. You don't know what this will cost me if we lose." He grabbed the loosened curls of the boy and lifted the face until it was inches from his own. "You will never understand." He slammed the head back down into the concrete floor. Looking at the barely conscious teen on the floor, Hunter spun around and switched his glance to the blonde teen.

* * *

Jeff quickly closed his dorm room behind him and turned to two of his best friends. He was met with an inquisitive gaze from Wes.

"Care to explain why you called me back here?" The ex-council member enquired. "You said it was an emergency."

"I'll, er-, I've got someone you need to meet. He needs to be here for this conversation." The other two looked expectantly at Jeff. "Kurt?" The door to the closet swung open and Kurt stepped out, looking angry and concerned.

"Kurt?!" Wes exclaimed. "Why aren't you in New York?" Realization settled on his face as he thought about the common denominator to them all. "What's wrong with Blaine?"

"Hunter's gone crazy." Jeff exclaimed and Kurt scoffed. "He's dead set on making the Warblers this winning show choir that takes down the competition easily." Jeff paused.

"You want me to talk to him?" Wes looked confused. "As a council member all we want for the Warblers is fun, but we all hope for success."

"But you don't all threaten the competition." Nick spat out, bitterly. Wes' face paled.

"He hasn't."

"We don't know." Nick admitted. "Nobody's seen him except Hunter and Sebastian."

"I was on guard duty with Trent." Jeff took over the explanations.

"Guard duty?! I thought we were a showchoir!" Wes exclaimed.

"Hunter decided to take the nationals trophy from the New Directions. He wanted to talk to Blaine, but he's been a bit unwilling to return to Dalton after the slushie incident." Jeff looked a little guilty.

"Slushie incident?!" Wes exclaimed, looking to Kurt.

"Sebastian almost blinded him with a rock-salt laced slushie last year, but I don't think that's part of the issue now." Kurt explained, looking back to Jeff. Wes was seething. Just what had the Warblers become?

"He clearly didn't want to see Sebastian though, so he snuck in with the blonde boy from the New Directions."

"Sam." Kurt corrected.

"Sam. I heard them but I was keeping quiet to let them get out, only Sebastian and Hunter came down the corridor and Blaine was just a little too slow." Jeff was gushing now. "Hunter knocked him out and then these other Warblers took out Sam." Jeff looked close to tears, clearly blaming himself.

"What happened then?" Wes prompted.

"Nobody really knows." Nick explained. "Hunter dismissed everyone but Sebastian. We thought they'd talk, but nobody has seen them since. That's why the New Directions were here tonight – to find them – only Sebastian found one of them in his room and then all the Warblers scoured the school for-" Nick broke off as the sound of Trent's voice echoed down the hallway outside. He gestured to Kurt to hide, but it was too late as the door swung open. The room stood still.

"Kurt Hummel." Sebastian smirked. "Warblers dismissed." The others looked at each other. "I said WARBLERS DISMISSED!" Wes nodded and they left. "Not you, Jeff." Jeff's face fell and he stayed where he was, standing defensively in front of Kurt. "You've been harbouring a New Direction in your room. You know the rules, particularly after you failed to raise the alarm last time."

"Where the hell is my boyfriend, Sebastian?" Kurt spat. Sebastian just smirked even more.

"I'll take you to him." He reached out to grab Kurt's arm, but Jeff pushed further in front of Kurt.

"He can walk there himself." Jeff spat.

"Pity you can't." Sebastian smirked, taking Jeff's paperweight from the desk and hitting the owner across the head with it. Jeff fell to the floor. Sebastian reached once more for Kurt's arm.

"You can join Jeff if you'd prefer." He offered. "And that might spark my anger, and who knows what hobbits I can find to release said anger on." Kurt knew this was a threat and reluctantly he let Sebastian grip tightly on his arm. Sebastian raised the arm behind Kurt's back, effectively disabling further attacks and offering a constant reassurance of his violent presence. Then the pair left the room, leaving Jeff on the floor. Destination: The Old Kitchen.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. And I hope to have the new chapter up soon! Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Sebastian slowly led Kurt along the corridors with their wooden panelling and portraits of famous Dalton alumni. As they passed Victor Richman, current head of scientific exploration at the CIA, Sebastian's grip on Kurt's arm tightened from 'uncomfortable' to 'intolerable', so Kurt knew they were approaching. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what lay ahead, but found himself distracted as he stumbled down the stone steps towards the Old Kitchen. Blaine had mentioned it during their time at Dalton, but he'd never been. Judging by the cold and damp walls he was pretty glad he'd avoided its company for so long.

In a way Kurt was thankful he'd not been able to mentally prepare himself. Only because however much he could've prepared, it would never have been enough. The first sight his eyes locked onto was Sam, who he'd become very close to since the Evans boy had taken up residence in the Hudson-Hummel home. But Sam was definitely not at his best. The boy was pale, his eyes heavy and framed with dark circles. It did, however, look as if he had been harmed little physically – Kurt was purposely ignoring the fact his arms were bound tightly behind him.

Then, as his eyes accustomed to the darkness, he noticed the figure slumped over in the far corner. Blaine, he realised. The ex-Warbler had seen better shape, and was in complete contrast to Sam. He was hunched up, clearly in pain, and bruises marred his tanned skin. His eyes were closed, but he looked far from in peace. The only other similarity Kurt could find was that both were knocking on death's door, but he quickly banished the thought from his mind as his arm was gripped in an unfamiliar hold. Sebastian had guided him to Hunter, who was now holding tightly onto Kurt's arm, and balancing a knife against his throat.

"Look who decided to join the party, Blaine!" The Warbler grinned and if Kurt had seen his expression, he'd have likened him to the Cheshire cat overtaken by a devil. Blaine's eyes fluttered opened and his hazel eyes settled on Kurt's. Kurt's heart broke even more as he saw the pain, but mainly the sheer _helplessness_ they portrayed.

"L-let h-h-im-m go." Blaine protested, weakly with his lack of breath. "H-he means n-n-othing." Hunter laughed maniacally, catching Kurt with the knife slightly. Kurt hissed.

"Sweet, Blaine. Really." He taunted. "You've barely been apart two weeks, and everyone knows _you_ still love him." Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Hunter, empty as they were. That's what scared Kurt the most – how broken Blaine seemed to be.

"I mean, if I were to do this," Hunter moved the knife to Kurt's shoulder and made a cut. Blaine winced. "See what I mean? You still love him, B, so let me ask you again." He raised the knife back to Kurt's neck. "When can I expect to see your fine ass in the Dalton hallways?"

Blaine's gaze lowered and his eyes fluttered weekly.

"Not for several months if he's in as bad a condition as he looks." Kurt's tone was scathing.

"Oooh, feisty." Hunter crooned in Kurt's ear. "I can see why you chose this one, B. You never said he was so much fun." Kurt stared defiantly ahead. Sebastian watched on in silence.

* * *

Dust. Two cents. Three toffee wrappers. A copy of _Agricultural Law in Ohio_. A pair of blue slippers. Yes, Jeff was officially confused.

As he slowly recovered he reached a hand to his aching head. There seemed to be some sort of dried blood. Well, that explained the red stain on the carpet. Carefully he sat up and rested against the bedside cabinet. Ah, so he was in his room. That explained the items under the bed. They were David's. Well, of course they were. Who else read _Agricultural Law in Ohio_ as a bedtime story?!

As Jeff returned to his senses he began to remember what had happened before hand. Kurt. Wes. Blaine. _Sebastian_. Jeff quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried along the empty corridor, down a flight of stairs and to the familiar room: Room 1F. Nick's room. He knocked three times.

"Jeff?" Nick's voice was hesitant.

"Nick!" The door swung open. Wes and Nick stood anxiously in the doorway.

"Where's Sebastian and Kurt?" Wes demanded, looking around. Nick, meanwhile, took in the sight of his boyfriend.

"What did Sebastian _do_ to you?" Nick questioned, raising a hand to Jeff's head. Jeff flinched away.

"We need to go to the old kitchen." Jeff stated. Wes immediately pushed past the duo and headed in the correct direction. Nick stood still, anxiously surveying Jeff, so Jeff grabbed his hand and followed closely on Wes' heels.

* * *

"Are you sure it was, Wes?"

"100%. I shared a room with him for four years. I think I know what he looks like."

"And you're not on any weird drugs?"

"No. We've been over this. It was definitely Wes."

"It's the middle of term. What would Wes be doing here?"

"Yes. What would Wes be doing here?" The pair looked up at the new voice.

"Wes!" Thad exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Clearing up the mess the Warblers has become."

"Hunter's not really a discussion guy. He's more action. He doesn't really speak to anyone."

"Other than Sebastian, and you know how much of an imbecile he is." David added.

"No, not really. Thanks for telling me about the slushie incident, David." David looked down at the floor. "But he'll listen to me. I'm going to make him. He has _absolutely_ no excuse to threaten Blaine back to Dalton. The Warblers helped him become himself, and I will not let him undo all of that."

"He's threatening Blaine?" Thad asked in disbelief.

"He has Blaine, Kurt and Sam in the old kitchen at the minute."

"Wait. Kurt's here?!" David exclaimed. "Blaine's cut up over the break-up, Wes, but he's still his weakness. We need to do something."

"Ready to kick ass?" Jeff asked, walking on towards the kitchen. David and Thad looked shocked at the crimson stain in his platinum blonde hair, but silently followed the trio as the stalked with meaning towards the old kitchen.

* * *

Kurt's knees were beginning to ache from where he'd been kneeling, the knife still balanced precariously next to his Adam's apple. Plus, his chest was aching. He was pretty sure Hunter had broken a rib or two.

"Did you know his nickname at McKinley was Porcelain, B?" Blaine was barely able to keep his eyes open. "As I recall, porcelain is pretty easy to smash."

"J-just l-l-eave…" Blaine's eyes closed and didn't reopen.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, pushing himself up, but he found Hunter pushing him forcefully to the floor.

"You just keep your hands off him." Kurt and Hunter looked around to see who had joined them.

"Jeffy!" Hunter smiled. "Sebastian told me all about your little heart to heart upstairs. I'm not afraid to send you sleeping with the fishes, though."

"I think you've done enough." Wes joined Jeff in the doorway, and the other three appeared behind pretty soon after.

"A little rescue brigade." Hunter smiled, though concern flashed in his eyes.

"You bet it is." Thad struggled to conceal his anger.

It's hard to say what really happened next for it all happened to fast. One minute the five were standing menacingly in the doorway, the next Hunter and Sebastian were on the floor. Thad and David were restraining Sebastian, who chose not to struggle too much, but shot deathly glares over at Kurt. Wes and Nick, meanwhile, were restraining Hunter who was wriggling more than a fish on a hook. Kurt had made his way to Blaine's side and was anxiously looking for signs of life. Jeff had somehow disappeared amongst all of this.

To Kurt it felt like hours, but it had barely been two minutes, when Jeff returned with some red-faced and out of breath, staff members who took over restraining the boys, whilst Nick and Thad (proud lifeguards at Crawford County Day) hurried to inspect the two New Directions. Both were grave-faced and worried, but it didn't take long for Flint to appear in the doorway, followed by a stream of paramedics.

The air was a cacophony of cries as Kurt was separated from Blaine, who was taken in a hurry from the kitchen, and Nick was forced to remain with Sam whilst Jeff was ushered out. At the same time Sebastian and Hunter were struggling and arguing with the police who had also arrived on the scene. Dean Fisher looked on in amazement as two Dalton boys were escorted from the old kitchen in handcuffs, two ex-Dalton boys were accompanied by paramedics (one on a stretcher, and one walking), a non-Dalton boy was carried out on a stretcher and several Warblers followed, their uniforms dirty and dishevelled. He was even more shocked when he reached the car park to see Wesley Montgomery, notorious ex-Warbler, assisting another Dalton boy into an ambulance. It was a sight you had to see to believe.

From the windows across campus students and staff were watching eagerly to assess what was going on. Rumours were already flying around. Some say Hunter had killed ex-lead soloist Blaine Anderson. Some say he killed himself afterwards. Some say the Mafia hired him to murder all the New Directions. Some say Blaine had turned on his ex-boyfriend Kurt and Sebastian had helped him. All that Trent knew as he stood amongst the pyjama-clad boys was that he needed to get to his friends at the hospital. Fast. And that some of these boys needed a serious fashion-makeover…

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. It doesn't really make up for it - it was a demon of a chapter to write. But the epilogue was (slightly) easier, so I hope to update that soon. Thanks for your patience. Dannah :)**


	8. Epilogue (Or is it?)

**Here is the epilogue. A/N at the end...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Mercedes was pacing nervously, whilst Quinn watched, her eyes following the diva as she crossed the room repeatedly. Artie was with some of the new boys in the corner, and Kitty, who were playing cards. Rachel was regarding them with a scathing glare. Brittany and Santana were sitting nearby, clutching hands with one another, whilst Mike and Tina were sitting, heads rested on one another. The room itself, though, was devoid of speech. The clock ticked loudly in an almost obtrusive fashion, and cards brushed against one another and the table.

The atmosphere, however, shattered as a group of boys in Dalton blazers burst through the doors. Rachel recognised Wes and David, who she knew as good friends of Blaine. They were leading the group, but they were followed by three other boys: a blonde haired boy, who was clutching one of the boys' hands, and two dark-haired boys.

"Is there any news?" Wes asked, concerned, striding over to Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"No. Where have you been? How could you let his happen?!" Santana exclaimed.

Wes looked up from his concerned glance at Rachel. "Talking to the police. Where have _you _been?"

"I live in New York now."

"Well _I_ live in California now." He levelled Santana's glare, before switching back to Rachel. He was about to ask how she was, everyone knew she was close to Blaine and Kurt, but he was interrupted by Jeff's quiet voice.

"I live at Dalton. I should've stopped it." The dark haired boy next to him turned around quickly, letting go of his hand to grasp his shoulders.

"Jeff." His voice was like a warning.

"No, Nick. I was there when Hunter took them in the first place. I should've stepped in to stop him, or gone _looking _for the boys or-"

"Geoffery Harrison Sterling. If you are going to blame yourself in _any_ part for _any_ of this, I will personally throw you out of this hospital." Jeff looked shocked, and the boy next to him took hold of his hand again, dragging him over to some chairs, where they nestled down.

"Well said, Thad." Wes commented, looking over at where the pair had settled. The dark haired boy who had spoken, _Thad,_ Rachel reminded herself, nodded, before heading over to the spare seat next to Mike. David and Wes, meanwhile, filled the void between Rachel and the card-playing crew. There was silence again for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Santana apologised. "But someone let my hobbit get hurt, and they are going to pay severely. When I find that meerkat and I will _ends_ him!" Brittany's hold on Santana's hand tightened.

"I didn't mean to be so rude, either." Wes apologised, smiling softly at the latina. "When Blaine first came to Dalton, I promised him I would never let anyone hurt him like that again. Guess I did a great job of that…" David fixed his gaze at Wes in a warning manner. "But thinking of 'what ifs' or 'should'ves' is not going to help Blaine at all. We should-" Wes was interrupted as the door to the private waiting room drifted open. The new figure sighed in relief.

"Are they OK? The gossip at Dalton has gone crazy. I mean there were cutlasses and machine guns involved before I even managed to make it to the car park!"

"There's no change, Trent." Jeff sighed, not looking up from where he was studiously inspecting his and Nick's hands.

"Oh. I'll, um I'll just-"

But nobody had the chance to find out what Trent was planning on, for Finn came charging through the door from Sam's room.

"He's, um, he's awake." He smiled. Mike, Tina and Brittany were out of their seats quickly. Finn's face fell as he saw this. "Oh, um, the docs say it's only two visitors at once." He smiled sheepishly. Mike nodded.

"You two go ahead. Just give him our regards." Tina thanked her boyfriend with a kiss, took Brittany's hand and disappeared into Sam's room.  
"I'll just, um, go check in with Kurt." Finn excused himself, eager to escape the nervous atmosphere of the waiting room. Silence settled again, but Marley soon broke it.

"So what really happened?"

"I can," Wes paused, looking up and scrunching his brow in thought, "I can tell you what I know."

"No, it's OK. I probably know more. I can," Jeff took a breath, "I can tell you." Nick squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "They came into the choir room to get the trophy back when I was on guard duty with, um, with Trent." He looked over to said boy, who was looking sheepish. "I heard some noise in the choir room, so I looked in. I just wanted it all over, so I was going to let them grab the trophy and run. But then Hunter came along with Sebastian and they went after Blaine. Sam was getting away but then they called him back and some freshmen, possibly Isaac and Henry, kind of tackled him. I don't know what they did to them next, but then you guys broke in. We had to round you up, but I hid Kurt in my closet." He smiled slightly at the irony. "Wes was there so we gathered and I was telling them about what I knew had happened, and we were going to find the boys, but then Sebastian came storming in and found Kurt. He dismissed the others and then he, he knocked me out with the paperweight." He lifted a hand and brushed at some stitches on his head. "When I came to I went to find the others, and we headed down to the old kitchen. They were – they looked awful. Hunter was throwing Kurt to the floor and Sam and Blaine were just _lying_ there." He broke off, tears falling down his cheeks, and buried his head in Nick's shoulder. Wes had stood during the speech and was resting a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. The New Directions were silent, absorbing the information.

"Did none of you call the police?" Thad asked, looking over to the New Directions.

"We did." Ryder answered. "And they said they did a search at Dalton."

"Well they were _abysmal_." Santana spat out.

"To be fair, the old kitchen is kind of difficult to find. You can see-" He faltered under the gaze from Santana.

"What about you? Did you not phone the police? Hunter seizes two boys from in front of you and you do _nothing_?!" Santana had managed to work up her anger again.

"I- I – we swore not to." Jeff stuttered out.

"You _swore_ not to?"

"He made us promise not to call the police, not matter what happened this senior year. His father is some millionaire hotshot thing. Our ex-Warbler leader, Ruban, happens to work for him. He threatened his life. We, we never thought Hunter would do _this_ to them. When we found out we _did_ call the police." Nick took over, hugging his boyfriend tighter. Nobody had noticed the new presence in the room.

"As thrilling as this blame game is, I'm off to see Blaine. He's kind of woken up. Are you coming?" Sam grinned from his wheelchair. The room burst into movement, and they all struggled to crowd into the room, ignoring the two-visitor limit from the doctors.

Wes smiled as he took in the sight. Burt was sitting on the chair next to the bed, whilst the Warblers crammed into the space behind him. The New Directions had settled at the foot of the bed. Kurt, with stitches arching above his left eyebrow and a splint on his left hand, was settled up on the bed, a bush of curly hair tucked under his chin. Blaine looked, well if Wes was honest, Blaine looked awful. He was pale, and had dark circles under his dull amber eyes. Wes wondered where the spark of life had gone. Cuts and bruises littered his exposed skin, and Wes shuddered at the thought that they continued under the blankets. One of his arms was also in a cast. _Neon pink_. Wes smiled at the 'Blaine-like' touch to the ensemble.

There was chatter for a long time. Blaine apologised several times to Sam, who joked it off every time, and apologised for Blaine's condition. Thad took every opportunity, however, to remind them that it was neither of their faults. Rachel chattered happily about glee songs, the upcoming musical and New York to distract the boys, and the Warblers happily recounted stories of Blaine's time at Dalton, much to the embarrassment of the ex-Warbler. Burt watched the scene in contentment, laughing at Blaine's misadventures in his time at Dalton, and just glad that two of his boys seemed to be recovering from the last couple of days. He drew the line, however, when the curly haired boy that was clutching desperately at his son, fell asleep. He ushered the rabble out of Blaine's room, assuring them that they could revisit tomorrow, and stressing that Sam should get some sleep. He left Kurt on the bed with Kurt, and despite his 'angry Burt' stance, Wes and David refused to leave their best friend, but otherwise he was successful. He decided he would follow his own advice, and headed home to fetch some of Blaine's things. One glance back he saw Wes and David sitting quietly beside the bed, and "Klaine" as Finn referred to them, asleep, and snuggled up one another. He smiled.

* * *

**Ok, so the chapter wasn't great, I know. I just don't know how much I can update for a while as I'll be busy, and didn't want to leave anyone hanging. By request I have already begun to plan a 'Just Take A Chance Come Help Me Sing This: What If', in which Hunter and Sebastian were prepared for the Warblers' interruption, and hope to post it when I can find some time... Thank you for your patience with the story - I always feel I have a great idea, but can never find the words to give it justice.**

**Best Wishes,**

**Dannah :)**


End file.
